


In the Boxing Ring

by rubberglue



Series: Boxing [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen owns a gym and Arthur trains there. Trying to understand his love for boxing, Gwen asks him for some lessons. It turns out Gwen isn't a very good student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Boxing Ring

A smile played across her face as she watched as Arthur, head bent, tied up her gloves. His hair was damp from the warm-up they had done earlier and his face still glistened with sweat. The more she gazed at him, the more she wanted to lean over and kiss the damp trail along his jaw. Gwen laughed quietly, her puff of breath stirring his hair. The magazines were right - exercise was quite the aphrodisiac. Arthur glanced up at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the laces on her gloves. The laces curled around his long fingers as he pulled and adjusted them. As she watched his fingers move, her mind immediately drifted to how just last night, those same fingers had been roaming over her body, touching her, caressing her, bringing her to peaks of pleasure. Her eyes closed as she remembered how utterly perfect it had been to wake up in Arthur’s amazingly comfortable bed, with his limbs heavy across her body and his heart beating next to hers. Whatever did she do to deserve this? 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arthur lifted his head and looked at her.

Reluctantly dragging her thoughts back to the present, she nodded. The gloves felt strange on her hands but she was determined to do this. Boxing was Arthur’s passion and she wanted to at least try and understand it. Ironic as it was, despite owning a gym, Gwen wasn’t a big fan of exercise.

“Ok. Lets go over to the bags and we can go over some basic moves. You know, Percy is probably a better teacher than me.”

“Maybe but I like you more.” It was supposed to come out teasingly but instead, she sounded like she was about to jump him, which to be fair she was probably more interested in doing than punching a sandbag. 

A laugh burst from Arthur and he bent and kissed her. “And I love you too. Come on.”

The familiar feeling of guilt swept through her again. Arthur always insisted it didn’t matter that she hadn’t said the words back and he never acted as if it did, but she always felt bad that couldn’t say the words. But it was frightening. The last time she had said those words, in the end, they didn’t matter and her heart was ripped out all the same. And now, dating Arthur was quite the fantasy and she couldn’t stop the nagging thought at the back of her mind that it would all end one day. After all, since when did rich, powerful men settle down with the owners of no-name gyms?

At the bags, Arthur’s warm hands spanned her hips as he adjusted her stance. “Keep your left foot in front,” he said, his breath against her ear. He stepped away from her and she immediately felt a sense of loss. 

“Hold your arms up like this and then I want you to move your left shoulder forward and do a straight punch at the bag. Imagine it’s someone you hate.” Arthur laughed as he demonstrated the jab. “Keep your knees bent and relax ok?”

She jabbed at the bag once. It barely moved. 

“Good. Another one.” 

She jabbed again, trying to put more strength into it. Again the bag barely moved. 

“Great. You’re natural Gwen,” teased Arthur. “Let’s try the right hook now.”

Like before, he demonstrated the move and she mimicked him. They ran through all the basic moves in that manner. Occasionally, when she did a move wrong, he would stand behind her to correct her movement or her stance. She quite liked that. 

“You are doing this on purpose!”

Schooling her face into as innocent an expression as she could, she looked at him. “What? I’m just not very good at boxing.” 

Arthur stared at her, his eyes narrow. “I don’t believe you. I think -”

He took one step towards her. “ - that you -”

Another step. “ - are making these mistakes -”

He was so close she could feel the heat from his skin. “ - just so that I would touch you.”

Gwen swallowed, willing herself not to move that tiny bit so that her chest would touch his. “You think much too highly of yourself. Unsurprisingly really, with all those sycophants you have just dying to -”

“You talk too much.” Reaching out a hand, he slipped it around her waist and dragged her to him. “You are a very bad student Guinevere.”

Pushing herself on tiptoes, she tried to press her lips against his, the feel of his body against her much too much to bear. But he avoided her attempt easily and instead grinned smugly at her. Slightly annoyed by his teasing, she rubbed herself against him, relishing the feel of him growing harder against her thigh. Biting her lip, she looked up at him through her lashes, know full well the effect that would have on him. The groan that rippled through him confirmed her knowledge.

“If I’ve been a bad student, what are you going to do about it?”

Bending over so that his lips grazed her ear, he whispered, “I’m not sure but perhaps you need to be punished. You weren’t paying attention and you were making mistakes on purpose.” His breath teased her ear and she sighed. Heat pooled between her legs and she continued to press herself against him, trying to ease the ache that was building in her. The bulky gloves she was wearing meant that she could do little but hold him lightly around his waist. 

Slowly, Arthur walked her towards the boxing ring, his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist. He nudged her so that she slipped under the ropes and sat at the edge of the ring. He flashed her a grin then knelt down in front of her. 

“Stay there,” he murmured as he pulled off her shoes and then her socks, tossing them haphazardly behind him. His hands smoothed over her ankle, calf, slowing moving up to her thigh. His lips followed her hands, licking and suckling her sensitive skin. Gwen could feel the dampness grow between her legs and her thighs fell open. Surely soon he would touch her there. He blew against her and she trembled. Instinctively, she reached out to grab his head but with her hands trapped in the boxing gloves, she quickly realised that it was more likely she would hit Arthur and at the moment, the last thing she wanted or needed was an unconscious Arthur. 

“Is that your punishment?” Arthur was still slowly kissing her inner thighs, refusing to touch her where she needed to be touched. She felt him chuckle against her skin and he pulled away. With incredibly slowness, he pulled down her shorts and her panties but still did not touch her. 

“Arthur.” She didn’t care about the neediness in her voice. She was trembling and her hips were moving, hoping to make contact with Arthur’s hands or mouth. With her gloved hands, she couldn’t even touch herself to relieve the ache.

“Surely, as your teacher, you should be addressing me as Mr Pendragon.” He leaned back and looked at her, desire in his eyes. Gwen had thought she was incredibly aroused already, all wet and pliant and desperate. She was mistaken. That line from Arthur managed somehow to turn her on even more. 

“Mr Pendragon, please.”

“Please what?” His breath teased the curls between her legs and she tensed in delicious anticipation. “Tell me what you want Guinevere.”

“Please,” she muttered again, lifting her hips in the hope that it would come in contact with him. He moved away instead and she moaned in disappointment.

“You need to tell me what you want.” His hands rested gently on her hips and he looked up at her.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Mr Pendragon,” he grinned at her. “Ask properly.”

She glared at him but acquiesced to his demand. “I want you to touch me Mr Pendragon.” Why did saying that arouse her even more? There’s no time to ponder that because Arthur’s finger slipped into her folds, touching and entering her, sliding in and out, his thumb softly brushing against her clit. Her hips bucked immediately in response, wanting more. 

“Art - Mr Pendragon,” she gasped. She wanted desperately now to touch herself, to touch Arthur. “The gloves. Take them off please.”

The fingers stilled and he chuckled. “I don’t think so Guinevere. That is part of your punishment.” Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, dragging his tongue slowly across her slit. A deep groan came from Gwen as she realised just how Arthur was going to punish her. She was going to be at his mercy. And for the next few minutes, Arthur slowly licked and sucked at her but the moment it seemed that she would come, he would stop, smile at her and kiss her mouth instead. Under him, she moaned, writhed and thrust but got nowhere. Pleasure rushed over her in waves and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She moaned and mumbled nonsense.

His hand moved up from her hips and pushed her loose top up, lightly skimming the sides of her breast, before his fingers dug under her exercise bra and pushed it up. It’s tightness meant that exposed breasts where still squeezed together in a slightly pornographic manner, her puckered nipples straining in the cool air. That seemed to please Arthur greatly as he dropped his head and flicked one nipple with his tongue. At the same time, he thrust two fingers into her. She gasped his name.

He immediately stopped. “Tsk. Such as rude student. What should you call me?”

“Mr Pendragon.”

“Very good,” he muttered as he continued to leisurely move his fingers in and out of her. The pressure building up in her was too much and Gwen started to beg him to move faster, hating how she was unable to touch him.

“Have you been a bad girl, Guinevere?”

“I have. Oh!” He pinched her clit. “I have been very bad.” She was rewarded with a third finger pumping in and out of her. A smile crossed her face. “Please Mr Pendragon, I am such a naughty student.” As she said that, her hips moved, encouraging him to thrust faster. She fluttered her eyelashes at him."Such a naughty student," she moaned, eyes closed. He took one breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at her. 

It didn't take long before she felt the familiar tension build in her. Her breathing sped up, her eyes shut and with a final flick of his thumb, she came as waves of pleasure crashed into her. And yet when she finally opened her eyes and looked into Arthur’s desire filled ones, she felt the arousal build in her again. When he gently traced her lips with his fingers, fingers that were coated with her wetness, she opened her mouth and sucked them in. 

The groan he made when she did that told Gwen she had won. He withdrew from her and quickly shed his shorts. 

“Beg me Guinevere,” he growled as he stood in front of her.

Feeling incredibly wanton and aroused, Gwen smiled at him. “Fuck me Mr Pendragon because I’ve been such a bad girl.”

Shifting her so she lay fully on the boxing ring, Arthur quickly straddled her, his throbbing length brushing against her thigh. She shivered at the feel of him against her. But she didn’t want this. She didn't want the leisurely, gentle love making they had last night. 

“Take me from behind, Mr Pendragon,” she murmured. 

She heard him chuckle, then quickly turn her around so she was on all fours. And without warning, not that it mattered because of how dripping wet she was, he sank into her, stretching and filling her up in the most satisfying way. He started slowly, moving gently in and out of her but it was not enough. All that teasing, all that bringing her to the brink but not letting her fall over. She clenched around his length and heard him hiss. Pushing back into him, she groaned, “Faster, Mr Pendragon. Aren’t you supposed to be punishing me?”

That was Arthur’s cue to thrust harder, both hands holding her hips tightly as he slapped against her ass. Gwen pushed back against him, moaning encouragement to him to move harder and faster. She knew she was making incoherent noises but the smell of sex that surrounded them, the feel of Arthur in her, of him thrusting almost savagely in her was sending shots of pleasure down her. They had never been so aggressive, so primal, so close to being out of control before. Arthur’s movements became more and more erratic, his fingers dug into her hips and then, the feel of his hot seed spilling into her triggered her own orgasm and she clenched and pulsed around his length. All the energy drained from her and she collapsed onto mat, sighing in satisfaction. She felt Arthur drop down next to her, then tug her so she was in his arms.

“That was something,” he said in her ear. “We should do it more often.”

“Will you help me with my gloves now Mr Pendragon?” She whispered, wriggling against him. 

Laughing, he pulled her arms to him and quickly untied her gloves and pulled them off. Finally, her hands free, she flexed her fingers, then pulled off her sports bra, allowing her poor breasts the freedom they craved.

“That’s more comfortable. How is it you still have your shirt on?” 

Arthur shrugged. “Didn’t seem to matter.”

Grinning, Gwen tugged at his shirt until he shifted so she could pull it off. “You’re sweaty.”

“You made me do all the work,” he grumbled good-naturedly, pulling her closer to him so that his length rested against her ass. While he wasn’t completely hard, she could feel him respond when she moved against it. “What are you doing Gwen?”

“We could take it slow,” she suggested. 

She felt his laugh against her neck, then his hands crept to her front to tease her nipples. “We could. You do realise we have to clean up the mat later? And it’s almost midnight.”

“It’s a good thing it’s a Saturday night and the gym is closed tomorrow then.”

“Mmm. A good thing indeed,” Arthur said as he slipped inside her again. Sighing with pleasure, Gwen thought that she could spend her whole life doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Before the Locker Room and The Locker Room (which will go up soon). Written for [robinmarian](http://robinmarian.livejournal.com) who wanted smut in the boxing ring.


End file.
